How to win a woman's heart
by AngeBeatrix
Summary: A guide on how to win a woman's heart includes a series of one shots focusing on a wide selection of KHR characters 10 years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**How to win a woman's heart**

Summary: A guide on how to win a woman's heart includes a series of one shots focusing on a wide selection of characters.

Note: The plot is based 10 years later after Tsuna came back from the future meaning Kyoko and Haru are aware of the Mafia world, also the Arcobaleno have overcome their curse and are now able to mature and Tsuna has rightfully claimed his right as the tenth generation Vongola boss

Author's note: has anyone realized that there are hardly any romantic scenes between the characters in katakyo hitman reborn? Well hopefully I'm here to change that. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :(

* * *

**Ways on how to win a woman's heart, chapter one: Give her thoughtful surprises**

**

* * *

**

**Lal Mirch & Colonnello**

Lal Mirch stood on the edge of a cliff, her amaranthine eyes following each step and turn before making a swift pivot herself, her azure hair following the graceful movement. At the sight of a certain blond, she clenched her fists in pronounced irritation, "How long do you plan on standing there?"

Colonnello ran a hand along his unkempt golden hair feigning indifference, "Can't a student see his teacher once in a while?"

"No. He can't" Lal Mirch responded adamantly as she swept past him in a short stride but to her dismay Colonnello easily caught and caged her with his arms.

Lal Mirch cursed under her breath, "What do you want?"

Colonnello leaned his head on her shoulder, "Nothing, I'm good like this"

The azure haired Arcobaleno turned in the embrace and faced her student. Her hands slowly traced up from his chest to the back of his neck, "I don't mind this either" Lal whispered in his ear but before Colonnello could make a coherent response he felt a strike on his back. He felt his control slip away as his knees hit the ground.

Lal looked at her student in triumph, "That's quite a predicament your in" and with that Lal left the stunned Colonnello and walked down to the field where she would soon deal with another incompetent apprentice.

After supervising Lambo's training Lal Mirch drove back to Vongola Headquarters with a knocked out Lambo on the backseat of her Cadillac. She tuned in to a local radio station to pass the time in traffic and took off her coat in the process. An object fell from her coat pocket and she reached down to pick it up.

She felt all her blood rush up to her cheeks. The object she held was a silver bracelet with a flat plate, on the plate was her name etched in script and a short note in the back, _with love__ Colonnello_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be Tsuna X Kyoko. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: It's been a while since I last updated, with work and college and everything else, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner I've taken an interest to this fanfic and I'm determined to see it through :]

* * *

**Ways on how to win a woman's heart, chapter two: ****Be creative in expressing your feelings**

**

* * *

**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sasagawa Kyoko **

Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes to the bright rays of light penetrating through the golden draperies shielding the windows. He yawned aloud and stretched feeling his body rouse awake then leisurely shoved his hand through his auburn hair. He let out another yawn before standing up. Three consecutive knocks caught his attention, "10th may I enter?"

"Come in, Gokudera"

Gokudera Hayato promptly opened the door, closed it behind him and bowed low, "Good morning, 10th"

Sawada nodded in response and went about the task of preparing for the day ahead. He walked towards the door separating his sleeping chambers from the dressing rooms. He conveniently left the door open and walked inside allowing space for Gokudera to enter if he was inclined to do so. It didn't take him long to prepare and soon walked out of the doorway wearing a snug black t-shirt with a gray sleeveless vest and blue jeans, his hair soaking wet from the quick shower.

Gokudera Hayato leaned against the door's framing patiently waiting for Tsuna to finish. Once he spotted him, he couldn't suppress the grin, "She'll be pleased"

"Oh she will" Tsunayoshi said a little matter-of-factly before closing the door.

Gokudera fell into step with his boss as Tsuna opened the double doors leading to the long hallway, "As you've ordered I've canceled all meetings save for your…conference"

Tsuna laughed at the peculiar way his right hand man referred to his meeting with Hibari neither had he missed the clipped tone Gokudera often took on when speaking of the Cloud guardian, "Thank you, I'm sure the task must have been challenging"

Gokudera was immediately humbled by the statement, "It is only expected from my position to handle trivial matters" He answered earnestly, though he refused to admit to anyone how his temper was tested with the resolute men vehemently requesting an audience with the mafia boss.

Sawada took a glance at Gokudera noticing the semi-formal attire he wore. A loosely tied black necktie circled beneath the long sleeve collared shirt he wore with corresponding black denims, apart from his usual black coat and tie. He hid his exasperation, it would seem his right hand man was determined to keep him in sight.

The pair soon reached the flight of stairs leading to the drawing room where they saw a figure impatiently tapping the tip of the coffee table. Tsunayoshi expertly hid his amusement, Squalo had arrived to give his monthly report.

Squalo turned around once Tsuna took the last step down the flight of stairs. His expression showed nothing less of irritation, "I should kill you for making me wait so long. Damn if I didn't have to give this report-"

Tsuna didn't give him time to finish, "The sooner the matter is finished, the sooner you may take your leave"

The statement clearly pleased the swordsman and he all but handed the papers to Gokudera, who just as his boss, had expertly hid his growing irritation with the man. After a light nod of acknowledgement to the Vongola boss he started for the exit. Tsunayoshi made sure Squalo was long gone before speaking, "Yamamoto, he's gone"

The loud laugh resounded throughout the room from the opposite entrance where Yamamoto stood. He promptly walked towards the nearest couch and sat down leaving little room with his broad shoulders and hard build, "Why do you make him write down monthly reports?" Yamamoto asked conveniently switching the topic from his attempt to avoid the daft swordsman.

Tsuna quickly caught on the change in topic, and thinking to spare his friend, had allowed the transition, "It's to keep Varia in check, the written report is merely an alternative in reinforcing my authority"

Yamamoto looked impressed but before he could comment on the matter the sound of an engine vehicle caught their attention, "That must be the limousine"

* * *

"10th" Gokudera called nudging the Vongola boss from his trance, "Its Bucking-Horse Dino"

In response, Sawada Tsunayoshi looked through one of the heavily tinted windows in the spacious vehicle to confirm his suspicion. Just as Gokudera had declared Dino was in front of the tall medical building casually standing beside none other then Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna didn't pay much attention to the Chiavorone boss but was instead allured to the woman standing beside the giant. She bore the most exquisite smile, and captivating chestnut eyes. The sight of her made him swell with pride, she was his.

As soon as the limousine came to a stop he reached for the door and opened it his eyes drinking in the sight of her. Sasagawa Kyoko felt his eyes on her and strangely found herself relaxing. However she still held herself with poise resisting the urge to walk to him. As though to emphasize the decision, she neatly folded her hands in front of her and patiently waited for Dino to finish retelling one of his more courageous acts.

Kyoko felt Tsuna's arm wrap around her shoulders possessively and she felt herself leaning against him, "Dino, it's been a while"

Dino looked at the couple before him and smiled, his little brother was learning fast. He grinned, the adorable dent in his cheek showing, "Yeah, I was hopping to have a word with you"

Gokudera Hayato had the limousine driver park the car a good two blocks away. Now he was intently watching the group from a fair distance, his back casually leaning against the lamp post from the opposite street. The metropolitan area was buzzing with people, but it barely dissuaded him from the possible threat. Bucking-Horse's men were everywhere within the fifty mile radius. Something was wrong.

Tsuna heard the hardness in Dino's voice and knew the matter had to be urgent. He also noticed the men, "We'll talk in the car"

Dino nodded his approval while Tsuna called for Gokudera to have the limousine brought out. In a matter of minutes the four were seated in the Limousine waiting for Dino's news. Tsuna kept his arm around Kyoko, his face wore a mild expression feigning indifference. Both men knew it was for her benefit.

"An enemy family has stepped foot in Namimori"

"Are they showing any signs of aggression?" Gokudera asked

Dino shook his head, "Yet."

Kyoko looked at Tsuna searching for any signs of emotion. She didn't find any. Kyoko held back a sigh, the men looked indifferent it's as though they were discussing the weather.

Tsuna considered the ramifications, both men seemed be waiting for his decision, "We'll wait for them to make their move" He then turned to Dino, "Do they have any attachments to the city?"

"I came across one of their men, he ignored the question when I put it to him, the man must have gone back and reported the scene. The tension is high between the families, Tsuna"

Tsuna caught on the edge to Dino's tone, he was waiting for him to take on his side. The Vongola and the Chiavorone have had an unbreakable alliance, now Dino was asking him to honor it and declare the Chiavorone's enemy his, "It won't take long for them to act, when they do the Vongola family will reciprocate in kind"

Dino nodded appeased by the reply, his mood immediately lightened, "I must apologize" He said glancing at Kyoko, "I've interrupted your date"

Tsuna grinned at his friend just as the Chiavorone boss was opening the door. Gokudera made sure Dino had left the limousine before speaking, "Should I investigate on the matter?"

Tsuna nodded, "Be careful, and alert Chrome and tell Hibari I won't be meeting him today"

"Understood" Gokudera replied before reaching for his suitcase across the limousine and opening the door, "I shall see it done"

The door came to a close leaving Tsuna and Kyoko alone. Tsuna cautiously looked down to see Kyoko's expression, at the same time she looked up and smiled at him serenely, "I should apologize now, shouldn't I?"

Kyoko held his gaze, "Yes" She replied. Breathless.

Tsuna softened his gaze, a part of him he rarely showed to anyone other then Kyoko. It was a habit from his past he made sure was never shown however the small woman in his arms evoked the goodness in him. The thought made him smile, "I apologize"

"Your forgiven" She smiled closing the distance between them in a soft lingering kiss

Tsuna was arrogantly pleased, he reached towards his side and handed the flower to his beautiful angel. Kyoko accepted the white carnation, inhaling its light scent, "Dianthus caryophyllus, known in greek as the heavenly flower, the flower of Jove" Kyoko whispered her cheeks turning a dark red, _symbolizing pure love, _she added to herself.

Naturally Tsuna had predicted her response after all she had taken on a medical profession. Still the 10th generation Vongola boss was amused with the sight of the blush on her face. He let out a deep laugh before pulling her close to him, _oh how his smart little angel amused him so_

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading, next chapter will be on Chrome x Hibari :3 please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**In the previous chapter, **

**

* * *

**

Tsuna considered the ramifications, both men seemed to be waiting for his decision, "We'll wait for them to make their move" He then turned to Dino, "Do they have any attachments to the city?"

"I came across one of their men, he ignored the question when I put it to him, the man must have gone back and reported the scene. The tension is high between the families, Tsuna"

Tsuna caught on the edge to Dino's tone, he was waiting for him to take on his side. The Vongola and the Chiavorone have had an unbreakable alliance, now Dino was asking him to honor it and declare the Chiavorone's enemy his, "It won't take long for them to act, when they do the Vongola family will reciprocate in kind"

Dino nodded appeased by the reply, his mood immediately lightened, "I must apologize" He said glancing at Kyoko, "I've interrupted your date"

Tsuna grinned at his friend just as the Chiavorone boss was opening the door. Gokudera made sure Dino had left the limousine before speaking, "Should I investigate on the matter?"

Tsuna nodded, "Be careful, and alert Chrome and tell Hibari I won't be meeting him today"

"Understood" Gokudera replied before reaching for his suitcase across the limousine and opening the door, "I shall see it done"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, here's another chapter :3

* * *

**Ways on how to win a woman's heart, chapter three: Regularly tell your partner how gorgeous she looks. Compliment her on her wonderful attributes.**

**

* * *

**

**Hibari Kyoya & Chrome Dokuro **

He towered over her his expression a mask of irritation.

The beautiful woman before him was sprawled on the bed hugging a cream colored pillow against her chest. God help him, he thought he forgot to breathe. The enticing woman easily overshadowed the fully furnished room surrounding her. He shook his head, no. The temptress before him fit perfectly with the elegantly designed room. She looked exquisite.

His gaze slowly moved from her long amaranthine hair to her angelic face. He took his sweet time staring at her long eyelashes, her delicate nose then down to her promising lips. He shook his head. Damn he shouldn't be thinking like this. Yet he couldn't help but reach out and touch her cheek, he felt wetness there. He drew in a sharp breath.

In just a few minutes his desire had turned to anger, hard uncontrollable anger. The thought of anyone hurting his little temptress drove him to the brink of insanity.

Chrome felt the hard calloused hands caress her face and instantly relaxed. For once she felt safe. A few more moments passed in silence and if not for her honed senses she would have thought he'd left the room. But she knew better. She felt his presence the minute he inserted the card and pulled the knob.

She waited for him to touch her.

He waited for his anger to subside.

She was the first to give in, pulling herself up from the soft covers and instinctively reaching out to touch his hand. He acted as though electricity had stung him. Chrome looked up to find the man scowling at her.

"I apologize for upsetting you, I shouldn't have done that" Chrome quickly added before turning away from his scrutinizing gaze. She tried to find an excuse and had suddenly found an interest in wearing her stilettos at the edge of the bed.

Hibari tried to calm himself, making sure his expression was nonchalant before Chrome chanced a glance at him. The woman didn't know her own appeal. If he hadn't pulled his hand back then, he would have taken advantage of her distress and passionately kissed her. He shook his head in denial. No, he would have done more.

The sight of her frustration made him smile inside, she looked disheveled from the mere task of putting on the damned shoes. He tried to be patient though. And that lasted for about a minute before he lost it and walked to stand directly in front of her.

Chrome froze feeling his hot glare. She felt like strangling the obtuse man. How could he even have the gall to put up a frown when it was obvious she was upset? Before she could think better of it, Hibari had knelt down in front of her and had taken her hands in his. He gently placed them on her lap and began working the laces, "You don't have to"

Chrome was taken aback by the response, "I'm sorry?"

"I said you don't have to apologize all the time" By the time he answered the statement he had already gotten the laces done and was now helping her stand up.

"Hibari, may I ask a question?"

He was thoroughly pleased she'd used his name instead of his title and in return had decided to accommodate her, "What is it?"

"How did you get in my hotel room?"

Chrome had to lean against the wall after that, for the grin she saw handsomely displaced on his hard face nearly swept her off the ground, "I have my ways"

And suddenly her day took on a course for the better.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was sitting down on one of the golden laced couches in the lounge room. He glanced at his watch, time and time again his irritation growing by the minute. However his face was a mask of indifference or so the women openly admiring him thought. He learned how to control his emotions as he matured. Displays of emotions were signs of weaknesses, or so he thought.

"Storm Guardian"

Chrome Dokuro was chest to face with the Storm Guardian the minute he bound to his feet to turn around and face her. He plastered a kind smile on his face for her benefit though he doubted the woman even saw it. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders. Before he could sum up a proper greeting she grabbed his left hand and led him through the lounge to the lobby and out the revolving doors where Hibari stood waiting for them. A white limousine was parked not too far from where he stood.

"Hibari" Gokudera tilted his head in greeting before reaching for the door and opening it for Chrome. She rewarded him with a radiant smile before entering the limousine.

* * *

Gokudera didn't take long explaining the circumstances to Hibari Kyoya. The man knew Namimori like the back of his hand and he seemed pleased to accept the task. After Gokudera left the two guardians to their duty he sought out for the Vongola Familia manor situated in the outskirts of Namimori Town.

* * *

Chrome Dokuro wearily looked at the various shipping containers towering over them. She wasn't fond of tight spaces and in her defense she admitted the flaw. Chrome could sense the danger. The Storm Guardian had told them the details of the task. They were to find information about the Gesso Family. However Hibari had done more then gather information, he had traced the heinous villains to their lair.

"The Storm guardian wasn't mistaken," Chrome concluded after hearing the loud chatter of men at the old building precariously built on the port's edge. She was about to make her way to the crowd of men when Hibari's hand took hold on hers.

With a gentle tug Hibari was able to trap Chrome in his arms. He lovingly laid his chin on her head and sighed. Chrome was certain Hibari was oblivious to the telling action. She smiled.

"Promise me you'll stay by my side at all times"

"You insult me with your request"

Hibari Kyoya sighed aloud, "It wasn't a request Chrome it was an order"

"Fine" Chrome said to placate him. She abruptly turned around shoving him hard just in time for the arrow to shoot past between their bodies. Hibari's back slammed against the container behind him.

"Did you have to push me that hard?"

"Oh, yes" Chrome replied with a heart stopping smile, _gods she's perfect_

The said arrow had struck the ground a few meters from where they stood. It was lighted by a red flame, "Storm arrows" Hibari bit out

Chrome chanced a glance at Hibari before turning her back to him. She opened her palms to the sky as a staff began to form from the crimson rose petals surrounding her person. The staff shone a lustrous silver appearing to be transparent to the untrained eye, its tip bore three spikes, the middle larger in size then the rest but equally aciculate.

With a graceful yet firm strike, Chrome swung the staff in a horizontal motion slicing the air with a loud whistle. The staff's sharp tips seemed to have ripped through the thin streams of reality unleashing a horde of unearthly beings from their keep. They slithered and growled wasting little time in devouring their prey. The men screamed and screeched clawing out their own arms in terror, unbeknownst to them the fabrication within the simple illusion.

Chrome utilized the basics in illusions, it was best to stick as close as possible to the truth. In this case, Chrome merely showed the men a distorted image of their souls. The simpler the illusion the less energy consumed.

"Have you contacted the storm guardian?" Chrome asked abruptly turning around in her haste

Hibari looked at Chrome with a half smile before removing his earpiece and handing it to her. Chrome clicked on the receiver just in time to hear a deafening roar of "to the extreme!"

"Yes…?"

"Ah Chrome! You're with Hibari! Tell him that it ain't cool to hang up to the extreme!"

"Noted, now onto more important matters"

"Yeah! Me and Lambo are fending off the men, Sawada said to give you the go ahead"

"Fend off the men? In the Vongola Familia manor?" Chrome repeated turning to Hibari

"Yeah! They started storming the base a few hours ago, The Chiavorone boss had his hands full too"

"I see we'll try to get back as soon as we can"

"Nah, we're good! Just cleaning up the mess, Sawada's pissed though, but before he left he told me to give you the signa-"

Before the sun guardian could finish his sentence the reception was cut, "Get moving" Hibari ordered as he too brought out his weapon, "We're eliminating all traces of the enemy"

* * *

Through the span of a few minutes the two guardians were able to eradicate what was left of the Mafia base. The building was rigged to explode and the men were safely tied up and brought to the side, as ordered by the Vongola Decimo, and despised by the cloud guardian. Chrome was sitting on one of the taller containers as she watched the building engulfed in flames. The sight felt nostalgic, bringing up an unwanted memory.

However, before Chrome could contemplate on the past, the present pulled her back demanding attention.

After properly disposing what was left of the Mafia base, Hibari Kyoka set forth to do another task, this one demanded more skill. He found his target sitting precariously atop one of the shipping containers, watching the flames consume the building. Chrome looked lovely with her Amaranthine hair flowing from her shoulders down to her back and further down to her thin waist. The conservative suit she wore only complemented her figure. Hibari's self control was tested like never before.

Hibari didn't find difficulty in getting atop the container the problem was convincing the woman on top of the container to accept his offer.

Hibari contemplated for a few seconds before giving in to his escalating irritation and grabbing the woman by her shoulders. Chrome looked bewildered, Hibari was pleased.

He held her up and trapped her within a big embrace enclosing her soft elegant body with his. Slowly Hibari lowered his head making sure their faces were merely inches apart when he spoke, "You want to go to dinner with me, correct?"

Chrome was too busy admiring Hibari's features to process the question, or was it a statement? She didn't know for sure. All she comprehended was how his mesmerizing eyes shone a brilliant silver. How his well built body felt warm and comfortable. How his arms made her safe in an embrace. As she took her fill of his alluring features, she couldn't help but look at his hair. It just looked soft, too soft. Chrome began to contemplate whether it was possible for men to have soft hair. Her inquisitiveness got the best of her. She reached for a strand and toyed with it.

"Chrome?" Hibari asked desperately trying to hide his amusement. It was comforting to see that the attraction wasn't one sided.

"Hmmm?"

"Answer my question"

"Yes?"

"Is that your answer?"

"Is that the answer you want me to answer?"

"Yes"

"Then yes"

"Good" Hibrari reached for the hand Chrome used to toy with his hair and kissed it, "I'll pick you up at eight"

"Hmmm?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: thanks for reading :3 next chapter is on the bachelors :)) hihi, please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**In the previous chapter, **

**

* * *

**

Gokudera didn't take long explaining the circumstances to Hibari Kyoya. The man knew Namimori like the back of his hand and he seemed pleased to accept the task. After Gokudera left the two guardians to their duty he sought out for the Vongola Familia manor situated in the outskirts of Namimori Town.

* * *

**Ways on how to win a woman's heart, chapter three: (bachelor's version)**

**

* * *

**

**Gokudera Hayato**

Orange and yellow flames illuminated the sky above, painting it with bright colors. Near the embankment, a man suited in black denims and a snug crimson shirt, hid behind a thick tree trunk. He took shallow breaths as he listened to the perpetrator's footsteps. They were close. There was a brief moment of silence, both sides anticipating each other's movements. The deafening silence was broken with a snap of a branch, betraying the intruder's location. With unfathomable speed, the man pivoted, his left arm directed at the intruder, a blazing crimson crossbow perched atop.

"Gokudera"

"Get down!"

Gokudera Hayato released the crossbow. The arrow shot through the wind whistling past several branches until it hit its target. The man yelped in pain and landed with a loud thud.

"Thanks"

Gokudera looked at the tall figure before him. He shook his head in disappointment. Yamamoto Takeshi's strong features were marred with scars, the blue shirt previously worn beneath his blazer was drenched in blood while said blazer was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to _you_?"

Yamamoto smiled, Gokudera's old habits were showing, "20 hitmen, that's what happened"

Gokudera's hard features softened to a smirk, "And…?"

Yamamoto didn't bother to answer the question. Instead, he pivoted and unsheathed his sword flicking the golden bullet aside with an accurate swing. The bullet fell a few feet from where they both stood. A second after, they heard a silenced gunshot and a scream the next.

"_Amateurs" _

Gokudera's hand shot up to his receiver, "Reborn?" In response, Yamamoto looked around searching for the famous Hitman.

"_How long do you plan to stand there while your boss is fighting?" _

_

* * *

_

**Bovino Lambo **

The teen shook his head, dismayed. In an attempt to calm his nerves, he nonchalantly brushed his hair with his hand. He was the last man standing amongst a clutter of bodies lying on the floor. The disheveled lightning guardian looked at his suit in disgust. Releasing the powerful lighting wave did little to help his appearance. His shirt was torn, revealing his torso while his pants were torn in a few places, luckily it wasn't damaged enough to offend anyone. He sighed at the thought, can't have that.

"Lambo"

"Decimo" Lambo acknowledged with a nod. Vongola Decimo was fresh from battle, judging from his glowing gloves and the dying will flame still lit atop his forehead, it seemed like an intense one at that. Lambo guessed the tortured screams in the other room was his doing.

"Call Hibari, give him the go ahead" Lambo recognized the tone however he took the risk to ask, "Decimo, what happened?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi had already turned when Lambo asked the question, "It's not like you"

"Contact Hibari and have Ryohei take a head check, I'll take care of the rest"

"What's this about a head check?"

Sasagawa Ryohei moved what was left of the double doors to the side. His wide frame barely slid through the narrow spaces through the fallen debris. He casually held his blazer by the end, slinging it on his back. Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced at his sun guardian before taking off, his actions silencing them both.

Lambo reached in his pocket, scavenged what was left of his receiver, and threw it to the bleach haired guardian. Ryohei caught it with ease, "What's this for?"

"Tell Hibari he has the go ahead, I'll take the head check" Lambo said in a rush before leaving the room, he did not want to be the focus of the cloud guardian's irritation

* * *

**Irie Shoichi **

It was a day in hell. Irie Shoichi was dressed for success or at least for a better day then what he just went through. Sporting a black coat and tie with matching pants, Irie sat down at his usual station thinking to supervise the new security head. She was a female of Asian descent her eyes were a deep onyx, her hair a light brown, her figure small and petite. She wore the standard coat and tie.

However, the burgundy haired technician wasn't there to direct the skilled men and _woman_. Rather, he was there to assist them on the new surveillance equipment he installed around the Vongola famiglia base. It was difficult, to say the least but doable. At this, Vongola Decimo was more than willing to give him the day off. He promised himself, just one last check and he'd be off.

He'd regret those words.

Everything happened fast. There was the sound then the red light began flashing on the screen, the woman beside him ordered a visual of the situation. What flashed on the screen sent the room in a hurricane. Armed men, probably numbering to hundreds were running towards the main house. After that there were a lot of shots fired here and there.

Irie Shoichi no longer controlled his body, he was certain there was another force acting on his behalf. His fingers moved relentlessly on the keyboard as he barked orders through a receiver on his ear. The normal Shoichi would never have achieved such a feat. There was definitely divine intervention.

A gunshot caught Irie's attention. He abruptly turned on his heels and ran. He jumped and hit the floor hard. Another gunshot was heard. Shoichi grabbed the nearest gun he could get his hands on and fired, once, twice.

"Irie Shoichi! Irie Shoichi!"

Said man opened his eyes to see a panicked female fussing over him. She was saying something about a wound, but Shoichi couldn't be sure. He tried moving his arms but pain prevented him from the action. The woman said something about a medic. Irie closed his eyes and tried to focus on the woman's voice alone, maybe he could hear her then.

"Irie! Don't you dare close your eyes!"

That shook him up, "What?"

"Do you recognize me?"

"Miss Avery Lee"

The woman sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're alright, the medics will be here shortly"

"The situation?"

"Sir Sasagawa has secured the premises along with Bovino Lambo" Avery said in a single breath, "But more importantly, why did you do that, sir!"

Irie smiled for the first time in weeks, "Can't say why I did it, but I can say that I don't regret it"

The petite woman before him looked flustered at the remark, "Anyways, you can't just jump in front of a bullet! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"That was the point"

"What?"

"The point was to get myself killed and not you" After saying the short sentence Shoichi paused, for some reason it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

"A-Anyways, thanks" Avery said averting her eyes, "T-The wound doesn't look too bad, you took it on the shoulder I think it's jammed between your shoulder blades, it might be the cause of your immo-"

"Avery"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Your cute when your flustered" The small remark evidently shut her up and to Shoichi's amusement, Avery's face burned a brilliant red.

* * *

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Darkness had embraced the horizon leaving a cold chill in the air. Yamamoto Takeshi led the wide search for survivors at the northeastern part of the territory. His calculated eyes searched high and low for any signs of life. It was a difficult task, but he was a driven man.

"Sir we've got notification from the northern group. 2 survivors"

Another cold breeze swept the leaves from their branches the group voiced their condition in response with a few murmured comments here and there. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword and in a quick swipe, plunged it through a tree. The action had merit, it silenced the entire group.

"50 of our comrades are freezing to death with nothing more than the hope of survival fueling their drive to live" Yamamoto supplied with anger, "If none of you give a damn then leave"

* * *

**Reborn**

"Having a little fun?"

The fedora wearing Italian chanced a glance at the woman, "Are you?"

The woman smiled, though it never reached her eyes. She took a step down from the stool her heels giving off a distinctive click. The hitman closed his eyes, a small smirk working its way to his lips. The woman had long blond hair reaching far down to her delicate hips, eyes a mesmerizing onyx, and lips a lush red.

"Depends…"

Reborn tipped his hat and removed it the next, "Have a seat"

The woman gladly took the empty seat next to him, "Hmm. You haven't had a drink"

Reborn looked at the woman, raised his hand the next, and ordered whatever the woman next to him was having. This earned him a smile, "Not very original"

"I could say the same thing" Reborn said as he thanked the bartender, "Most hitmen prefer to weaken their hit, makes the kill easier"

The woman's lips slightly parted in pure shock, "You…?"

In response Reborn brought the margarita drink just bellow his nose and took a whiff, "Excess alcohol and a sleeping drug" At this discovery Reborn raised an eyebrow.

The woman shrugged, "Worth a shot"

"Then tell me, what were you hopping for?"

"What every good woman wants in a bar"

"And what's that?"

"A good drink and a handsome guy in bed"

Reborn chuckled, "Too bad, you won't be getting either"

The woman looked at Reborn with a raised eyebrow that is until the room began to spin, "Hmmm…got me there" The woman murmured in understanding

Reborn caught the woman before her body hit the ground, "Didn't catch your name"

"It's…Esther…" The woman gave a small appreciative smile before closing her eyes

Reborn laid the woman on a nearby couch. Another day, another hit. It was too bad though, the woman had the skills. A normal hitman would have barely noticed the trick. His guess was that most of the drinks were drugged without the bartender's knowledge. Could be one of the reasons why the substance wasn't anything fatal. Having to clean up more than one body for just one accurate kill would be bothersome.

Behind him, he heard the bartender's audible gasp, "She okay?"

Reborn replied by bringing out Leon and pointing the gun at the middle aged man, "I don't know, you tell me"

"I'll stay in for the night, make sure the lady's up and about in the morning"

Reborn took of the safety of the gun, "A-A-And! I'll make sure no one touch her"

The hitman nodded in approval and placed the lethal weapon back in his coat pocket. He grabbed his fedora on the table and excited the bar in a fashion most people would call fines. The mustang's engine roared to life as it drove past one of the few secluded bars in Namimori.

' _Time to see how my student is doing '_

_

* * *

_

**Spanner**

The blond jumpsuit wearing technician was patiently sitting on one of the conference rooms in the spacious main house of the Vongola manor. Some may wonder what a technician was doing amongst the Vongola guardians, Spanner doesn't know himself.

"We're missing something" Gokudera Hayato, wearing a full black suit with a crimson undershirt, announced

"I agree to the extreme" Sasagawa Ryohei confirmed, "There couldn't be any loop holes in the security system, right Spanner?"

Spanner looked at everyone in the room. Now he remembered, Shoichi was out of commission for the time being, he was the replacement, "Nope, Shoichi and I made sure the system was flawless, the system's ability in detecting the threat is proof of that fact"

"If it wasn't the system, then it means that the enemy was able to move that fast?" Yamamoto interjected "then they must have known the layout of the manor, it's the only explanation"

"And remember, they were definitely heading for the main house" Lambo interjected "Which means that they were aiming for Decimo"

Spanner studied every face in the room. Everyone was tense, but they kept a good hold of themselves. Vongola Decimo was missing as of late and so was the Infant tutor, the only aspect preventing all the guardians from taking on the search themselves was the previous reassurance from Chrome Dokuro. She took on the responsibility of tracking the young Vongola Boss. Everyone in the room knew that Hibari Kyoya was the best, and if Chrome Dokuro said she'd do it, then the cloud guardian could not be far behind.

"Could that suggest a spy in our ranks?"

The question evidently silenced each person in the room.

Gokudera rubbed his temples and cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "We can't go around making accusations, CEDEF has to head an investigation on the matter"

All eyes turned to the dirty blond man across the table, "I shall have CEDEF on the situation once *Sire Sawada has given me the approval to do so"

"By the way, are there any reports on Reborn's whereabouts?" Yamamoto inquired

"At around 7pm the guards saw him leaving with his mustang" Lambo supplied "Its Reborn, I don't think we need to worry about him"

"Agreed. For now we'll have to create counter measures, there's bound to be a next attack, either here or in another base" Gokudera ordered "Yamamoto, contact the Varia, have a representative fly to Japan. Ryohei, contact all the Vongola basses and inform them of the situation, start with those in Japan and the Asian continent. Spanner, you'll be taking over Irie's duties in the meantime, oversee all repairs done to the manor. And Lambo, I want you to make sure anyone with Vongola connections is safe and under surveillance"

The orders were given and the time was set. The Vongola famiglia waited anxiously for a brewing war and for the return of their boss.

* * *

*Sire – I had a hard time translating Basil's old language to English and since this word is the next best thing I decided to use it

**Author's note:** It's been a while since I last wrote sorry haha but I blame college entrance exams for that. LOL. and I just realized (after re-reading the previous chapter) that I sounded like I was a college student, but don't get the wrong idea. I take summer jobs and I am also taking the college entrance exams. Again I apologize for the delay, now I'm sure I have the time to write more considering I only have (counts) 2 more schools to test for. Wish me luck! ^_^ I kinda aimed a little high.

Also, thank you for the reviews! It really makes me smile every time I read a review :D

Next chapter will be on either the bachelorettes Haru and Bianchi (not sure if there are any more..?) or Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana OR the Varia. Still undecided so If anyone wants to make a suggestion then feel free to do so.

Reviews will be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
